


Toothpaste

by writethedust



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Idk what is this call, M/M, Ten as comeo, fluff?, this is random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethedust/pseuds/writethedust
Summary: Jaehyun and Doyoung were fighting to buy a toothpaste because it's only one left at the shelf."It's mine!""I'm the one that touch it first."





	Toothpaste

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know to call this a fluff or not.this is random and so just enjoy reading this lame attempt of mine.

Jaehyun strolled his trolley that was half full with his grocery. He took out his phone to look at his check list that he had made, making sure that he got all his things before he went off to pay. As he scanned the whole list, he noticed he still haven't pick up the toiletries yet. He slapped his forehead, cursed at himself for being forgetful. 

Looking at his watch, Jaehyun noticed how the day was getting late and he needed to prepare for dinner soon as he lived with his high school cousin – Na Jaemin. He quickly made his way to the section and scanned for everything that he needed. 

“Where is it?” Jaehyun mumbled as he looked at the toothpaste section. He had recalled how Jaemin had been bugging him to buy a new one. As he tried to recall what type of brand his cousin was using, he noticed this one brand that was having a promotion – buy and you get a free _cute_ mug. He smirked, thinking how perfect the opportunity was, considering how he in the end couldn't remember what brand the kid used. 

“Oh, well,” Jaehyun shrugged and was about to take the said package of toothpaste, when another hand suddenly come.

It was like those typical situation where two person _accidentally_ pick the same thing. In other words, Jaehyun was holding on the other side of package while a stranger also grabbed the other end. 

Both of them looked at each other eyes, as if talking with the eyes instead of mouth – asking for the other person to let go but noone budge. 

Jaehyun couldn't believe this. Honestly, he could let go the said toothpaste for another one but _weirdly_ it was only one left. And he could just chose another brand but others were a little expensive. This one was cheep and it had a mug. He couldn't let go, not when he can pay for less money – and Jaemin would love that _cute_ mug.

“Excuse me, I touch this first,” the stranger said, politely.

Jaehyun gave a smile. _Polite, polite_. “But I think I touch this first,” he said, not giving up. His eyes wondered at the stranger. He studied – _tall, black hair, quite handsome, looks like an office worker and oh, there's nametag_. He read it – _Kim Doyoung_. 

The stranger – Doyoung – rolled his eyes. “I'm not letting go,” he said. “This is the brand that I usually use,” he added, as if he trying to appeal. _Oh gosh, just give me the toothpaste!_

“And me either,” Jaehyun responded, unconsciously lied because he wouldn't give in. 

Doyoung didn't think he could stay on being polite and apparently him giving reason also failed to appeal. “Sorry, but I can't be nice on this,” he begun. He pull the toothpaste toward him and said, “Let go of it.” With his rather firm voice.

Jaehyun widened his eyes as he felt him being pull. He shot a look at the stranger – Doyoung – and said, “Then, me too.” He then pull the toothpaste closer toward him. “I need this one,” he added.

Doyoung felt really annoyed – still not letting go of his hand. “Why the hell is this only one left?” he said out loud due to frustration. He glared, “Give me.”

Jaehyun did not know what possessed him to react such but he was definitely not giving up. “No,” he answered obviously and pull the toothpaste toward him, hoping the stranger would lost his grip.

But Doyoung was quite strong especially when it was something he couldn't let go off and yes, in this case it that freaking toothpaste. “Mine!” he shouted.

Jaehyun was surprised. Doyoung’s loud voice had gathered eyes of surrounding and in matter of minutes, the shopkeeper would definitely come. How was he gonna explained this kind of situation? This stupidly fight? He felt a little embarrassed till the point his ears were red – one of his traits. “um,” he wasn't sure what to say and he was thinking on _finally_ to give up. This fight was not worth. He looked at the stranger and was about to say when he got cut off by someone, “I-“

“-Yah, Kim Doyoung!” shouted another stranger that come in between them. “What are you doing?” he asked, looked at his friend and someone else holding on a toothpaste.

“Oh, Ten,” Doyoung rolled his eyes. “ I'm trying to take this toothpaste but this gentleman here,” he showed his other free hand toward Jaehyun and added, “also didn't want to give up.”

“And what?” Ten asked. “Are picking a fight?” he asked again.

“Hello,” Doyoung responded. “I'm the one who touch it first!” he said with a hint of frustration. “It's mine,” he added as if it was obvious the toothpaste was his to begin with. “I'm not letting this go.”

Ten rolled his eyes at his childish friend. He let out a sigh, “Just give that to his man here already.”

“Why should I?” Doyoung frowned – feeling unsatisfied. Noted, he still hadn't letting go the toothpaste and so did Jaehyun.

Jaehyun watched as the two stranger whom he by now know their names – _Doyoung and Ten_. He already made his decision to just letting the toothpaste go because he didn't want to _fight_ anymore but he couldn't say it. Now, the stranger – Ten – was telling his friend to give up. Jaehyun in confusion. Oh, no. _What should I do?_ “Excuse me,” he said, trying to get both of the stranger attention.

Both Doyoung and Ten looked toward Jaehyun. 

“Um, I can just,” Jaehyun was wondering why was he feeling nervous of all sudden. “Give up on this.”

Doyoung’s face brighten. He smiled widely – and Jaehyun couldn't believe this but he thinks Doyoung looked cute. “Yes!” 

Jaehyun sighed relieved, thinking everything will over. He was about to let go of the freaking toothpaste when again he got stopped.

“Stop!” Ten said whole looking at both of Jaehyun and Doyoung's hands on that toothpaste. Jaehyun and Doyoung looked at him with confusion expression.

“What now?” Doyoung felt annoyed. 

“Like I say, give it to this gentleman, Doyoung.” Ten then said.

“What?” Doyoung widen his eyes – Jaehyun also felt shock. “No!” he responded, disagreed. “Why should I?” he asked back.

“Kun already took one for you.” Ten said. 

Doyoung looked blank. He stared at his friend for quite awhile and lashed back. “Why didn't you say so earlier?” he whined. He then immediately letting the toothpaste go and puffed his face in annoyance.

Jaehyun again thought Doyounv looked cute like a little bunny. He shook his head as he thought. _What the hell am I thinking?_ In the mist of that, his hand already held on the toothpaste he had been fighting for. Now, it was his since Doyoung already give up.

Ten just gave sheepish smile as he shrugged. He ignored his friend and turned toward the stranger. “You can take that,” he said, smiled.

Jaehyun raised his eyebrow and asked, “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, our other friend already took one because this guy over here is too slow,” Ten said, showed Doyoung with his finger to which Doyoung responded, “I'm not slow!”

Jaehyun just then nodded his head. It was seemed like their problem solved. “Okay then,” he said, putting the toothpaste in his trolley.

Ten turned back at his friend and said, “Now let's go, Kun already wait for us.” 

“Wait,” Doyoung said, halted everyone. “What's your name?” he asked.

Jaehyun blinked his eyes. _Me?_ “Um, Jung Jaehyun,” he answered.

Ten rolled his eyes, “Oh gosh, Doyoung.” He slapped his friend and said, “Stop picking fight.”

“I'm not picking fight,” Doyoung answered. “I just want to know his name.”

“Why do you want to know his name?”

 _What's doing on?_ Jaehyun looked at the two friends bickering at each other. 

“Why can't I know?” Doyoung said. “It's a precaution for next tim-muff,” he didn't manage to end his sentence well because Ten covered his mouth.

Ten gave a nervous laugh as he bowed politely at the stranger. “I'm sorry, my friend here it’s a bit crazy.” He then while covering Doyoung's mouth, dragged the other away.

 _Next time?_ Jaehyun was pretty sure that was Doyoung about to say. He chuckled since he thought it was funny. _Interesting._

…

That night, during dinner, Jaemin suddenly said.

“Oh, hyung. Thank you for buying the toothpaste.” Jaemin thanked.

“Is that the brand you use?” Jaehyun asked. “I just randomly buy it.”

Jaemin cheerfully nodded. “Yeah, it's my favourite brand. I see it's got a mug too!” he cheered.

Jaehyun glanced at the said mug on the kitchen counter. _You don't know how hard was it to fight for that stupid mug (toothpaste)_. “That's a relief. I kind of forgot what toothpaste you usually use.”

Jaemin chuckled. “This toothpaste is good and very popular. Most of people use it,” he said, then munched his food.

Jaehyun nodded. _Popular, huh?_ “No wonder it's only one left.”

“One left?” Jaemin asked. “Man, hyung got really lucky,” he said. “It's usually gone when I want to buy that's why I ask you.”

“Lucky, huh?” Jaehyun snorted. He shook his head remembering his little passive fight in the supermarket. “I guess so,” he chuckled.

The conversion ended but dinner was still going. As Jaehyun was eating, his mind wondered off toward that one stranger. _Where can I meet him again?_

Jaehyun was interested, smiling.

 

Jaemin stared at his cousin who was smiling _weirdly_ non stopped ever since.

**Author's Note:**

> haha this is so random :)
> 
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/writethedust)


End file.
